Anti-Mabel
Mabel "Anti-Mabel" Pines is one of the alternate universe versions of Mabel Pines trapped in MAB-3L, the realm where the lost Mabels remain, and the main antagonist of the section "Don't Dimension It" from the Gravity Falls book "Gravity Falls: Lost Legends". She is an evil alternate version (a doppelgänger) of the main Mabel who plans to destroy the latter's realm by pretending to be her friend. Appearance Anti-Mabel's appearance is almost identical to the main Mabel's appearance, which she used in order to fool the latter. The only difference is that Anti-Mabel wears a shirt that says "I HATE CATS" underneath her sweater, which was revealed after the main Mabel took of her sweater. instead of a heart at the end of her headband, like the main Mabel pines , she has two spikes instead. Personality Anti-Mabel is initially shown to be almost identical to the main Mabel, but it is later revealed that she is the exact opposite of the main Mabel when she trapped the latter inside the outhouse. History At some point, Anti-Mabel was kicked out of her own dimension for being so evil. She eventually ended up being trapped in MAB-3L. [It is unknown about what evil thing she did to get kicked out of her dimension.] After some time in MAB-3L, she met Mabel Pines (the main Mabel), who was trapped there as well. She befriended the main Mabel and they teamed up together to send a signal for the main Mabel's grunkles, Stan and Ford, in order to save them. Since the signal was under the Military Expert Mabel's watch, they distracted her in order to steal the signal so that Stan and Ford will notice it and go there. After this, the main Mabel went to the outhouse, but then Anti-Mabel revealed her true colors and locked her inside in order to prevent her from escaping. The main Mabel asked her what kind of Mabel she is, to which Anti-Mabel said that she is the exact kind of Mabel that the main Mabel is not. Before leaving, she explains her evil plan to the main Mabel. She then fools Stan and Ford into thinking they rescued the main Mabel. However, Ford realized that something is not okay with her. This was proved right when Anti-Mabel trapped them in the airlock. Meanwhile, the main Mabel teamed up with the other alternate versions of Mabel in order to stop Anti-Mabel. Using their grappling hook, the Mabels went up in order to defeat Anti-Mabel. During the fight, Military Expert Mabel is injured, but the main Mabel encourages her to stay strong. Meanwhile, Flame Mabel and Threebel freed Stan and Ford from their cells, much to Ford's delight, who then says that the math saved him, like in his dreams. Then, Anti-Mabel traps the other Mabels who rescued Stan and Ford using Ford's stolen Alien Adhesive gun. However, the main Mabel, using her grappling hook, knocked off her gun. Enraged, Anti-Mabel threatens to knock the glitter off her, to which the main Mabel taunts her that she would like to see her trying. Anti-Mabel then distracts the main Mabel when she says "Look! A puppy", and when Mabel says "Where?", she punches her. Anti-Mabel and the main Mabel continue to fight, but Stan and Ford can't know which Mabel is their real niece. As Ford thinks of a way to distinguish between them, the main Mabel manages to take off Anti-Mabel's sweater, revealing a shirt saying "I HATE CATS" underneath her sweater. Since the main Mabel likes cats very much, Stan and Ford immediately knew who is their real niece after Anti-Mabel was exposed. Anti-Mabel is then trapped in the airlock, and while she pounds, she furiously says to the main Mabel that in every selfish choice the latter makes, that being just like her, to which the main Mabel says that this is for Military Mabel. Then, Anti-Mabel is launched into the vacuum of inter-dimensional space, never to be seen again. It is unclear if she survived this or not, but it can be assumed that she is still floating in the vacuum of the Multiverse or trapped in MAB-3L forever. Quotes }} Gallery Anti_Mabel_First_Appearance.png|Anti-Mabel's first appearance. Anti_Mabel_Befriends_Mabel.png|Anti-Mabel befriends the main Mabel (Mabel Pines) Anti_Mabel_And_Mabel_Team_Up_Together.png|Anti-Mabel and the main Mabel team up together Anti_Mabel_And_Mabel_Are_Happy.png|Anti-Mabel and the main Mabel are happy Anti_Mabel_Betrays_Mabel.png|Anti-Mabel locks the main Mabel in the outhouse, betraying the latter Anti_Mabel_Reveals_Her_True_Colors.png|Anti-Mabel reveals her true colors to the main Mabel Anti_Mabel_Reveals_What_Kind_Of_Mabel_She_Is.png|Anti-Mabel reveals what kind of Mabel she is; also her evil grin Anti_Mabel_Explaining_Her_Evil_Plan.png|Anti-Mabel explaining her evil plan to the main Mabel Anti_Mabel_Traps_Stan_And_Ford.png|Anti-Mabel traps Stan and Ford in the airlock Anti_Mabel_Rage.png|Anti-Mabel's rage. Anti_Mabel_Villainous_Breakdown.png|Anti-Mabel's villainous breakdown. Anti_Mabel_Exposed.png|Anti-Mabel is exposed by the main Mabel Anti_Mabel_After_Being_Exposed.png|Anti-Mabel after being exposed Anti_Mabel_It's_Not_What_It_Looks_Like.png|Anti-Mabel: "Wait...Wait...It's not what it looks like!" Anti_Mabel_Trapped.png|Anti-Mabel trapped in the airlock before being launched into the vaccum Anti_Mabel_Defeat.png|Anti-Mabel's defeat. Trivia *As Anti-Mabel is an alternate version of Mabel, it can be assumed that also she was born on August 31, 1999. *As the exact opposite of Mabel, if Mabel likes something, Anti-Mabel Hates the mentioned thing. **Mabel likes cats; Anti-Mabel Hates cats. **Mabel likes glitter; Anti-Mabel Hates glitter. **Mabel likes boys; Anti-Mabel Hates boys. **Mabel likes puppies; Anti-Mabel Hates puppies. *Anti-Mabel is the only known version of Mabel Pines who is the exact opposite of her rather than being similar to her, as all the other Mabels are similar to Mabel. *She is the second villain from Gravity Falls to be a doppelgänger, the first being Dippy Fresh, who is the Mabeland version of Dipper Pines. Navigation Category:Female Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Gravity Falls Villains Category:Liars Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Cheater Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Criminals Category:Con Artists Category:Archenemy Category:Terrorists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Wrathful Category:Trickster Category:Arrogant Category:One-Shot Category:Power Hungry Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mischievous Category:Provoker Category:Incriminators Category:Abusers Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Twin/Clone Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sophisticated Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kids Category:Evil from the Past